Amirah Rose (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Amirah Rose / Flintirah is... Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers Weaknesses Equipment Character bio Amirah Rose had a horrible life growing up, though there were some who gave her a glimmer of hope. Bullied much of her life and abused by her father, Amirah learned quickly how to surround herself with the weak-minded that she could sway into doing her bidding. She learned leadership. Even so, she had a sense of "fair" play regarding those she attacked. Those who were significantly weaker and meant no harm, she was willing to let go - if they proved they wouldn't be a bother to her. Anyone who rubbed her the wrong way, however, she was tough on. This led to her growing a strong bitterness about life in general. Then, the Great Marlquaan Storm of 2012 happened. When her father pushed her too far one day in 2015, her powers manifested and she burned her own house down. Her father was made a badly-burned quadripelegic. Her mother fled. Amirah hated being seen as a monster, but felt she had no hope. She tried to make it on the streets, or by making friends and living with them as long as she could. However, this all fell apart after she nearly murdered a boy that tried to rape her. She was taken to Madison Juvenile Correctional Center in Madison, Indiana in August of 2015. She feared to tell the truth about her powers, convinced SCALLOP would dissect her. Yet, she became the target of abuse of Lonny Factor, a guard who was secretly aligned with the Hebbleskin Gang and also believed she was a Phexo. This only made her more aggressive, fearful, and controlling, and a bit of a bully. Amirah formed her own gang inside Madison, dubbed the "Sparks of Vengeance." She realized her girls were weak and could not protect her from Factor, however. Then, a massive misunderstanding by Gerosha local law landed Candi Flippo in Madison in mid-October of 2015. The two girls' egos butted heads at first, but Candi's knowledge of Zeran ways imbued on her by her godfather Imaki allowed her to instill in Amirah confidence that having herself transferred to a SCALLOP facility would lead to her getting the help she needed, and that she would not be dissected. In spite not trusting Candi at first, both girls had to work together when Factor went rogue and tried to murder everyone at the facility - Amirah and Candi especially. Candi finally got Amirah to understand that as a Marlquaanite, any inhibition to her powers from Bezeetol was only mental. This allowed Amirah to face her fears, and defeat the menace Drop-In before he could collect the girls' heads. Amirah was sent down to Houston to receive the help she needed from SCALLOP staff, and she arrived at the SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center. In that context, she found herself becoming friends with Candi's sister, Miriam Flippo. The two of them played roles in stopping Rick "DeathDachshund" Sun from leaking dangerous information about all known Altered Humanity to the general public - along with inflicting other forms of chaos and destruction. Amirah would also be recruited as a mercenary to aid in missions against other dangerous Marlquaanites, in spite her being a juvenile detainee. As "Flintirah," she would aid the Gray Champion and Mapacha in battling to protect Jonesboro from Brackett - after Brackett and Hibbins had destroyed Boston. She also aided the Order of the Oraphim and Candi in Cincinnati against Eric Korsicht and the Screwworms - the latter of whom had transformed fear-filled Filipina captives into a race of killer Marlquaanites known as "Anitos." Alas, she would get recruited to another special ops mission after that, and would not survive. Personality Development Inspirations Amirah Rose was originally written to be a parody of the character Kody (as portrayed by Erin O'Brien) from Jared Cohn's 2014 Asylum video release Jailbait, based on the graphic novel 17 & Life Jailbait that was later set to be parodied more aggressively in the Camelorum Adventures season 2 two-parter "17 and Amphibious." She was made more sympathetic and less cruel, being given understandable motives and a tragic backstory to humanize her more. While she's rude to Candi at first, she never quite crosses the same lines as Kody. Her gang, the Sparks of Vengeance, were also originally modeled after Kody's "Low Riders" gang, but made softer and with more emphasis on an obsession with high-tech equipment. Candi's remolding of the Sparks of Vengeance after Amirah's departure into the "Last Legs" results in them being pejoratively referred to as "Buttercreamers" by other inmates, a reference to 1992's The Buttercream Gang. The name "Amirah" was chosen for her due to the Dozerfleet founder once having a fellow student at his K-8 a few grades above his named Amirah, who was likewise of partial Arab descent. Finally, Amirah's backstory derives influence from that of El Diablo from 2016's Suicide Squad. Character design See also External links Category: Dozerfleet superheroes